This application is a co-pending application of patent applications respectively entitled Low Profile Cable End Connector with Ser. No. 09/888,162 filed Jun. 21, 2001, and Low Profile Cable End Connector with EMI Shell with Ser. No. 09/887,456 filed Jun. 21, 2001. The inventor in both such applications is the same as the inventor in the present application i.e. David Ko. Both such applications were filed on the same day as was the present application, and both such applications have the same assigee as in the present application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a low profile cable end connector, and more particularly to a low profile cable end connector accurately positioning a terminal therein and reliably mating with a complementary connector.
2. Related Art
Cable end connectors are often used for transmitting radio-frequency (RF) signals. Cable end connectors normally have a terminal received in a housing thereof to mate with a complementary plug. A conventional cable end connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,877. The cable end connector includes a dielectric member holding a central terminal within an outer conductive shell. The central terminal has a U-shaped connection portion for connecting with a coaxial cable connector, and a coupling portion for mating with a complementary plug. As disclosed in this patent, in assembly, a tubular side wall of the dielectric member and a holder portion of the outer shell are bent substantially at a right angles to hold the connection portion of the terminal and an inner conductor of the coaxial cable within the dielectric member, and to crimp braiding of the coaxial cable to the outer shell of the connector.
The terminal is connected to the coaxial cable before assembly to the housing. Thus the terminal cannot be precisely positioned. Any misalignment between the coaxial cable and the housing adversely affects proper positioning of the terminal.
The parent application of this application provides an improved connector for accurately and firmly positioning the terminal. The cable end connector thereof comprises a dielectric housing, a terminal received in the housing, a unitarily formed shell, and a retainer attached to the shell for holding a coaxial cable therein. The housing includes a base portion and a tubular portion engaged with the base portion. The tubular portion axially defines a passageway therethrough. The terminal has a mating portion, and a tail portion perpendicular to the mating portion. The mating portion extends into the passageway for mating with a complementary connector. The tail portion is retained on the base portion for connecting with an inner conductor of the coaxial cable. The shell comprises a planar portion supporting the housing, and a tubular portion bendably connected to the planar portion and enclosing the tubular portion of the housing. A pair of arms extends rearwardly from the tubular portion. The arms and a portion of the retainer define a space for accommodating the tail portion of the terminal. The housing can be firmly fixed by the shell and the retainer to ensure accurate positioning of the terminal.
Although the cable end connector of the parent application can accurately and firmly position the terminal, the connector has a relatively high profile. Furthermore, the housing thereof occupies a relatively large space. These characteristics are not suitable for many contemporary electronic devices which have been miniaturized in keeping with modem trends.
In addition, after the shell is engaged with the housing, the tubular portion of the housing is prone to move longitudinally from the base portion of the housing This is particularly true in working environments which are subject to vibration.
Moreover, due to the configuration of the distal end of the arms of the shell, leakage of electromagnetic noise may occur between the cable and the distal end. This can result in excessive electromagnetic interference (EMI).
Hence, an improved cable end connector with an EMI shell is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a low profile cable end connector which firmly and accurately positions a terminal therein.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cable end connector having a housing which cannot move from its correct position when the connector is subjected to vibration.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a cable end connector which provides improved EMI protection.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a method for readily assembling a cable end connector and firmly connecting a coaxial cable to the connector.
A cable end connector according to the present invention comprises a dielectric housing, a terminal received in the housing, a unitarily formed shell, and a retainer attached to the shell for holding a coaxial cable therein.
The housing includes a tubular portion and a base portion. The tubular portion has a pair of wings. A passageway is axially defined through the tubular portion. The base portion forms a dam thereon. The terminal has a mating portion, and a tail portion perpendicular to the mating portion. The mating portion extends into the passageway for mating with a complementary connector. The tail portion is retained on the base portion for connecting with an inner conductor of the coaxial cable. The shell comprises a planar portion supporting the housing, and a trunk portion bendably connected to the planar portion and enclosing the tubular portion of the housing. The trunk portion of the shell defines a pair of undercuts to engage with the wings of the tubular portion of the housing. The trunk portion further includes a shoulder to press onto the dam of the base portion of the housing. A pair of arms extends rearwardly from the trunk portion. The arms and a portion of the retainer define a space for accommodating the tail portion of the terminal. Distal ends of the arms are bent toward each other. The retainer has a braiding crimp at an end thereof extending rearwardly beyond the arms of the trunk portion, for grounding a braiding layer of the coaxial cable.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from a consideration of the drawings and the ensuing detailed description.